


To Have and To Hold

by tracedepas



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracedepas/pseuds/tracedepas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock are in love and ready to get married, except their guests don't exactly know that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Have and To Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the kinkmeme prompt: Sherlock and John get married. No one realized that they were dating when the invites are sent out. As a result everyone thinks it is a joke or that they are doing it in order to solve a case.

John smiled as Sherlock tugged on his tie. 

“Do I have to wear this?” Sherlock whined, glaring at the offending strip of silk.

“We’re getting married Sherlock, you have to wear a tie. You should be glad that’s all I’m making you do after you proposed to me over text,” John replied, fiddling with his own tie.

“I still don’t see what the problem was,” Sherlock huffed, taking out his phone. 

John rolled his eyes and looked out the window of the cab. It was still hard to believe that he and Sherlock were on their way to get married. 

“You did send the invitations didn’t you?” John asked.

“For the fifth time, yes. Though I don’t understand why we need guests.”

“Because we want witnesses to the celebration of our love?” John said. He met Sherlock’s eyes and they both started giggling. 

They were still laughing when they pulled up to the Register Office. 

“Let’s get this over with,” Sherlock sighed as John paid the cabbie and John couldn’t help but laugh.

“You don’t sound very eager.”

“I could care less about all the bureaucracy. I just know that at the end of this, I’ll be married to you and that’s all that matters.”

John grinned and looked up at Sherlock, delighted to see that his cheeks were tinged pink.

“Oh stop that, you look like a besotted fool,” Sherlock groaned, walking up the steps into the office.

John scanned the lobby and after a moment he saw a knot of familiar people. Greg, Molly, Mycroft, and Mrs. Hudson stood in a corner waiting for them.

“Hello,” John said for both of them, as Sherlock was engrossed in his phone again.

“Shall we get this over with then?” Mycroft asked, checking his watch.

“Not you too,” John frowned. “I’d like my wedding not to be rushed thanks.”

“Well, it’s not like this is serious is it?” Lestrade said. “You’ll get it annulled once you’re done with whatever case you’re on.”

“Hold on, you think this is for a case?” John demanded, looking at their guests.

“Isn’t it?” Molly asked.

John glanced at Sherlock and found that he was smirking.

“You knew they didn’t think this was real, didn’t you?” John accused, and Sherlock’s smirk grew.

“Is that to say that you two are serious in this endeavour?” Mycroft asked, his eyes slightly wider. For Mycroft that was akin to his jaw hanging open.

“Of course it is dear brother,” Sherlock drawled, twining his fingers with John’s.

“You two are getting married, for real?” Lestrade said.

“Okay, let me clear this up right now. Sherlock and I are getting married because we love each other, not for a case, or for any other reason. Why on earth would you think otherwise?” 

“I never knew you two were dating,” Molly piped in. “I mean, John always used to deny that you two were a couple…”

“That was before we were actually a couple,” John argued.

“You never hold hands or anything is public either,” Lestrade said defensively.

“Hello, have you met my soon to be husband, Sherlock Holmes,” John said sarcastically.

“Are both of you certain you want to do this?” Mycroft asked, looking at Sherlock.

“You’re just angry you didn’t know,” Sherlock taunted.

John groaned. “That’s the reason you insisted on mailing the invitations, you wanted to show up your older brother.”

“Exactly John,” Mycroft cut in before Sherlock could answer. “Maybe you should wait before getting married it is a very serious step.”

“We know it’s serious Mycroft,” Sherlock snapped.

“Do you?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I’d ask you not to judge our relationship when you found out about it two minutes ago,” John said curtly.

“Enough of this nonsense; we’re going to be late if we don’t go in now,” Mrs. Hudson tutted, glaring at Mycroft when he opened his mouth to argue. 

“Did you know Mrs. Hudson?” Molly asked.

“Of course I did dear,” Mrs. Hudson replies. “Neither of them is very quiet, and the walls are thin.”


End file.
